


Distractions

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Moi? Misbehave? You wound me, Scully.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is…fluff? I don’t know. I just wanted to write about flirtatious FBI agents. I haven’t written for this fandom in a reaaaaalllly long time, so I hope I managed to do okay! Let me know what you think!

Mulder rapped his knuckles against the adjoining door of their motel rooms, waiting respectfully for her acknowledgment. When he heard her distant admission, he swept into the room. 

Scully was sitting on the bed, surrounded by loose paperwork and her laptop. The sight of her glasses perched upon her nose made him feel a familiar stirring in his groin, which was thankfully hidden by the loose folds of his sweatpants. She looked up at him only when he leaned down to kiss her, the press of her lips brief and distracted.

“Whatcha up to, G-woman?” he asked, pulling out the wooden chair of her desk and straddling it. He leaned his arms against the backrest, which rested against his torso. 

“Trying to catch up on organizing my field notes. I’m still a week behind.” She let out a sigh. 

He scrunched his nose at the thought of work, taking a brief glance at the loose sheets of paper that littered her bed. In her need handwriting were details of the creature they’d discovered several days ago which, in Scully’s words, was likened to a deformed cross-breed of a rodent and a feline. He looked around for a pencil, making up his mind that he would help her out by adding that the creature was in fact a _monster_ , but gave up when he saw that she was holding the only pencil in the room. When she tapped the pink eraser against her pouting lips, he forgot all notions of scribbling in her margins.

“How about a dinner break?” he asked, admiring the slope of her pale calf. 

“I can’t…I need to get this done.” She set aside one sheet of paper and picked up another, continuing her typing with her free hand. “Aren’t you swamped?” 

He grinned impishly. “I’m not nearly as thorough as you, Agent Scully. I’m almost done.” 

Scully frowned disapprovingly. “That’s never a good sign.” 

“Perhaps it’s simply a sign that you work too hard. Maybe, just _maybe_ , you should leave a few t’s uncrossed and i’s undotted and have dinner with me,” he suggested, flashing her his most winning smile. 

She wasn’t buying it. “Or _maybe_ you should bring your work in here.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you gonna do it for me, Scully? In exchange for sexual favors, perhaps?” He settled his hand on her thigh, pleased to feel that her soft, freshly-scrubbed flesh was now dotted with goosebumps. 

She raised an eyebrow at him and gave him _the look_ and he immediately retracted his hand. “Do you know why I’m behind, Mulder?” 

“Is this a trick question?” 

She rolled her eyes. “I’m behind because you keep distracting me. If you insist on harassing me, bring in your notes and work on them in here.”

“I’d rather work on you…” His eyes scanned her entire petite frame, from the fiery auburn hair that framed her face to the ratty gray Quantico t-shirt to her bare legs and feet. 

“That’s the worst line I’ve ever heard.” 

“It was pretty bad.” 

Scully nodded, her lips quirked into a barely-suppressed smile. “I need to finish this. Behave.” 

“Moi? Misbehave? You wound me, Scully.” Mulder was silent for a few minutes, watching her fingers strike the keys on her laptop. He tapped on the backrest of the chair before heaving a sigh filled with exasperation and ennui. “Come on, Scully. It’s a full moon tonight. Don’t you want to hit up the local diner and see what sort of crazies are out?” 

“If I want to see the local crazies, I don’t need to leave this room.” She flashed him a smug grin.

“Ouch. You are on fire tonight, Scully.” 

Scully sighed and set aside her laptop, pushing her glasses atop her head. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and leaned in, giving her partner a soft yet smoldering kiss. “How about a compromise?” 

“I’m listening,” he mumbled, nibbling her lower lip. 

“You go out and get us some dinner and have your frolic in the full moon while I get this done, and when you get back, we’ll eat and I’ll provide the dessert.” 

Mulder grinned. “I like the way you think.” 

“I know. That’s why you keep me around.” She replaced her glasses and hauled her computer back onto her lap. “Now go.” 

“Yes, ma’am!” 

Mulder leapt to his feet and headed back into his room, where he changed into a pair of jeans. As he grabbed the keys to the rental, he was vaguely aware of the fact that he’d just been bribed with the possibility of sex so Scully could work without distraction. 

Some things never changed, and he was perfectly cool with that. 

\---


End file.
